Lil' Dipper
Lil' Dipper is the tritagonist in Planes: Fire & Rescue. Background Official Description Outgoing and spirited super scooper Dipper is skilled at skimming lakes, scooping up more than 1600 gallons of water and dousing angry fires. A former cargo hauler from Alaska, Dipper is an avid air racing fan with a major crush on headline racer Dusty, so she’s head-over-wheels with excitement when the new SEAT shows up at Piston Peak.1 Appearances Planes: Fire & Rescue In Planes: Fire & Rescue, Lil' Dipper greets Dusty with excitement when he arrives at Piston Peak National Park, as she claims to be his biggest fan and develops a crush on him. She gets shocked at the point when Dusty flies through some fire retardant while the firefighters were fighting a wildfire. When Blade hears that Dusty is the SEAT member that Mayday radioed him about, Dipper explains to him that Dusty is not just any SEAT, but also raced around the world. During one night, when Dusty was sleeping, Dipper watches him through the garage door's window. When Dusty wakes up and notices her, she moves down out of his sight. While Blade argues with the park's superintendent Cad Spinner the next day, Dipper whispers to Dusty that Cad got the park service to save 80 percent of their budget to his lodge restoration project. Later that night, all of the firefighters plan to watch an episode of CHoPs (parody of CHiPs), which Dipper was excited to have her first "date" with Dusty, and saved him a spot. After Dusty stops in his spot, Dipper puts her right pontoon on Dusty's side, saying that "they're real." When Dusty asks if Blade was a TV star, Dipper mentions the show to have "139 episodes of law-breakin' love!" The next day, the firefighters get a report of that lightning in a thunderstorm over a forest near Piston Peak had started several spot fires which united into a serious forest fire. Dipper tells Blade to just give Dusty a shot at helping out, but Blade refuses to let a person not certified take part until Windlifter explains that every plane they have is needed along with Dusty saying that he wants to help, and the team eventually fight it. Back at the base, Dipper tells Dusty that he did a great job saving the Smokejumpers when they got surrounded by the flames, although Blade was unhappy with Dusty, saying that it could have been him spread all over the woods instead of retardant. Dipper explains to Dusty that it is just Blade's way of saying that he did a good job. After they notice a VIP flying so low, Dusty decides that they should go to Cad's party, which Dipper was interested to have a second date with Dusty, but Dusty says to also have Windlifter and Maru come along. Upon arriving at the Grand Fusel Lodge, Dipper says that it is the perfect place for their date. She becomes interested by an ice sculpture, saying that "this could be our room if we were little tiny pieces of ice." She also comments that Harvey and Winnie's plan to visit the place where they had their first kiss is sweet, and invites them to join her, Dusty, Windlifter and Maru for a drink outside. She even agrees with Harvey that Dusty's firefighting should be his second career, like with the rest of the firefighters, as she tells them that she used to haul cargo up in Anchorage. The next morning, the firefighters are alerted that there are two fires which were caused by visiting VIPs flying too low during the Fusel Lodge's grand reopening and making air eddies which blew embers about. Dipper and the rest of the firefighters arrive at the scene, to which Blade orders her and Windlifter to split up from him and Dusty to fight the Coil Springs fire. Dipper was shocked at the fact of Blade getting damaged when he was shielding Dusty from the fire in an abandoned mine. Upon hearing Patch report that the fire has blocked the park's main exit for the tourists, Dipper reminds Windlifter, put in command, about the rule of not going out after sunset, but the firefighters eventually agree to take part, despite only having their pre-existing tank loads due to Cad selfishly diverting the water supply to his lodge's roof sprinklers. Soon, the firefighters arrive at the blocked exit. Windlifter and Dipper make perfect drops as Dusty lines up and releases his fire retardant, completely putting the flames out, while the Smokejumpers parachute out of Cabbie and remove the debris off the road. Then the firefighters get alerted by Patch that Harvey and Winnie are trapped on a burning bridge deep in the fire zone, to which Dusty races to the scene. Dipper later watches as Maru fixes Dusty after he crashes due to his gearbox giving out after saving Harvey and Winnie when he had to go to his maximum speed to scoop water from the waterfall and spray it on the bridge. Eventually, Dusty wakes up five days later, and is told by Maru that a new gearbox had been rebuilt for him. Blade informs Dusty that Dipper had stayed by his side the whole time, to which she even states that she likes watching Dusty sleep. She and the other firefighters all later head to Propwash Junction to celebrate Dusty's bravery after he gets certified by Blade. Trivia * She is modeled after a Grumman G-21 Goose and CL-415 SuperScooper. * Her real name, "Lea Levine", was revealed in Meet the Planes. Category:Characters Category:Planes characters Category:Females Category:Objects Category:Vehicles Category:Heroines Category:In love Category:Tomboys Category:Optimists Category:Planes Category:Pixar characters Category:Disney characters